Songs
by Isefyr
Summary: Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge, ten songs filled of Dramione goodness! Fluff, angst, comfort and just pure random. I suck at summaries. T cause I'm paranoid and it's my first fic. Enjoy!


**IPod Shuffle Challenge!**

**RULES**

_1.__Pick__a__character__or__pairing__you__like:_ DRAMIONE

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops._

_4. No lingering afterwards._

_5. Do 10 of these and post them_

Sadly, I do not own Draco, Hermione, or anything you recognize from Harry Potter. J K Rowling STILL does.

Music cited by TITLE- ARTIST.

Even if I don't own anything but the plot- enjoy! :)

**1. WITHOUT YOU- THREE DAYS GRACE**

Hermione rounded the corner at a high speed, knocking over some giggling first years without so much as a "sorry." Sprinting up the stairs and past the portrait into the Head's dorm, she darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

Good. He hadn't seen her.

Sliding to the cold floor, she put her head in her hands. She had heard him. Heard him dismissing them to his friends. Dismissing them to HER friends. To everyone.

She never hated him more than she did now.

But she still loved him, despite everything. He was her world. His walk, his smirk, and the way his blonde hair carelessly fell into his eyes.

"Hermione?"

"I'm nothing without you," she whispered, and stood to face him.

**2. ONE VOICE- WAILIN JENNYS**

She was alone. She made sure of that. He didn't need to be here, to listen and tease her as he always did.

Glancing furtively around as if she was about to commit a crime, she turned on her music. And Hermione Granger began to sing.

"This is the sound of one voice..."

She closed her eyes and let the music and her voice wash over her, calming down at last.

And then she heard a low, unmistakable male voice and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"This is the sound of voices two..." he sang in a low voice, harmonizing with the music. Her jaw dropped as she watched him approach, singing unashamedly and smirking.

This. Was not. Happening.

Draco grinned down at her. "Surprised?"

**3. CAN'T TOUCH THIS- M C HAMMER**

The lights lit up the faces of the crowd and the music pounded in his ears. He watched, slightly amused, as the many people swung their hips and wriggled to the bass sounds which were emerging from some giant speakers. He didn't understand why muggles insisted upon dancing in such an undignified matter.

And tonight, he didn't care. Draco Malfoy was at a muggle bar to drink away his sorrows so that nobody else could see. The muggles were merely a distraction for him.

And then he saw HER, here. He should have known she would go to a muggle bar to dance.

And he should have known that she would have been absolutely perfect at it.

As she wriggled around on the floor in a black skirt and a shiny top, he instantly understood why muggles loved to dance. She was so sexy- no, gorgeous.

Nobody could equal her tonight.

**4. SLOW CHEETAH- RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS**

The morning was cold. The fall was getting chilly, and crisp. She didn't have a coat, but she didn't really mind. It was early in the morning and she just wanted to be alone.

Crossing the grass to the swings, she settled onto the plastic seats with a sigh and gazed out towards the parking lot. She could see his car, with him sleeping inside before work, in the distance. She imagined him sleeping, the permanent crease in his brow smoothed out, his face relaxed.

He probably looked like an angel. He always looked like an angel.

She didn't realize that her arms were wrapped tight around her, as if she was trying to hold herself together. She stared up at the sky, watching the airplanes in the clear blue and wishing that she could do something to make this all better.

She looked back at his car. God, she loved him so much it hurt.

Why couldn't he love her back?

**5. GIRLFRIEND- AVRIL LAVIGNE**

"DRAKIE!"

Draco groaned and tried to hide from his over-amorous girlfriend Pansy. That girl was getting on his nerves. Just because he had agreed to go out with her did NOT mean that he wanted her. In any way.

He met Hermione's eyes across the hall. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes at Pansy's outburst. Draco smirked in response, then promptly had to hide under the table as Pansy jumped on the bench next to him.

"Hey Draco," a voice said softly.

"What?" he poked his ruffled head out nervously. Hermione. He relaxed and climbed out from under the table.

"C'mere," she said, and kissed him.

When she released a slightly shell-shocked Draco, she smirked in a way that reminded himself of him.

"I think you need a new girlfriend," she began.

"I wholeheartedly agree," he said, and kissed her.

**6. NEVER TOO LATE- THREE DAYS GRACE**

His tears pooled amongst the rubble of the Manor, trickling down the cracked marble and streaking shiny remnants of priceless objects. As he walked, the tears decorated the broken home like jewels, shining in the moonlight and reflecting the fire.

Draco knelt next to his parents' still bodies. He moved to close their eyes, but he couldn't- his hands were shaking too much. He put his head in his hands and sobbed, unashamedly and heart broken.

A small, delicate hand reached over his shoulder and closed first Lucius', then Narcissa's eyes. She hugged him tightly, because she knew that words weren't enough to help him through this moment.

"I love you," she said softly, and he took her in his arms.

"I was too late to save them," he whispered, broken by the sight of people's hatred for his family.

"Yes," Hermione said honestly. "But it's not too late to save yourself."

They stayed there, kneeling by his parents and holding each other, until the tears ran out and sparkled in the morning sun.

**7. SPANISH LADY- CELTIC WOMEN**

The first time he walked through Hogwarts after dark, he noticed her. She was dripping wet and her hair was still it's mess- albeit soaked, but she seemed to glow with an inner light of happiness. He continued on.

The second time, he saw her brushing her hair and singing. Her beauty captivated him, even if she was a muggle-born.

The third time, she saw him. There was an electric moment when their eyes met- warm brown into cold grey- and then she was gone, running away from him as fast as she could, and he was left with words dangling from his lips unsaid.

**8. FIX YOU- THE OFFSPRING**

It was four in the morning, and Draco wasn't sleeping.

He was watching the slight figure lying next to him in his bed. Her brown hair was tossed everywhere, eyes shut, and she looked so... Calm. She never looked this calm around him.

Slowly, tenderly, he stroked the flyaway curls out of her face. Watching her sleep was nice. She wasn't angry with him, afraid or sad, she was just his Hermione, curled up and resting in his bed.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and gazed upon her silent face, and he promised- PROMISED- to do better.

And a Malfoy keeps his promise.

**9. EVERYONE'S A HERO- DR. HORRIBLE's SINGALONG BLOG**

He looked at her determined, bloody face as she battled, dodging curses and screaming incantations to the heavens, and he understood.

Because she didn't look afraid. She looked wild, yes, and her bushy hair was a mess and her eyes had dark, dark circles under them- but she didn't look afraid. She looked determined.

Briefly, their eyes met, and she stared at him for a long moment. Then, she raised her eyebrow at him and quirked a tiny smile, and jerked her head.

Join us, she seemed to say. Fight with us.

And because he was afraid for her even if she wasn't, that's what he did.

**10. GOODBYE- KRISTINIA DEBARGE**

That was it. She was through- Through! With that cheating, lying, WEASEL. Drunkenly snogging Lavender was one thing, but this was too much to let alone. She was not going back. She would never sleep in that bed again.

Good riddance.

So tonight she was going to the club, to a muggle one, to dance her heart out and show how over him she was. Nobody cheated on Hermione Granger and got away with it.

So she pulled on a black skirt and a tight top, and she apparated to a muggle club, and god did she dance.

On her fifth song she noticed a tall blonde man watching her. Was that- Draco watching her?

What was he doing in a muggle nightclub?

His eyes followed her body, and she smiled. Maybe tonight would be a good night after all.

So? What do you think? First fanfic so anything is appreciated. Ignoring me is fine too xD !


End file.
